The long distance
by drlve
Summary: A conversation on the phone one night between Rory and her husband.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A conversation on the phone one night between Rory and her husband.

Rating: M

Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Hey" she said into the small silver flip phone as she slipped into her old bedroom shutting the door behind her to try to block out the crazy chatter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey" she heard the reply.

She noted how tired his voice sounded.

"Am I calling at a bad time?" he asked and she could picture him rubbing his eyes with his free hand like he always did when he was tired and just got home after a long day of work.

"No" she replied, perhaps too eagerly "mom's just putting on a show and Luke's making dinner" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked, his voice warm, but still tired.

"Yeah" she smiled "it's good to be home. It's been a while"

"I bet your mother is ecstatic" he chuckled.

"She has a schedule for every day while I am here" she said.

"Movie nights? Town meetings?" he asked.

"Watching Kirk perform his newest stunt naked on the town square" she continued the list nonchalantly "Don't ask" she added and listened to him chuckle again.

"You sound tired" she whispered.

He sighed into the phone.

"The meeting didn't go so well?" she probed.

"It was fine" he groaned "Tell me what you did today"

She sighed hearing his quick change of subject.

"What happened?" she asked uneasily.

He sighed again.

"Just tell me about your day" he repeated his request, his voice calm.

She closed her eyes sighing quietly. It was no use trying to get him to talk if he wasn't ready.

She sat down on her childhood bed, leaning back on the pillows, making herself comfortable.

"Got up around ten" she said thinking back.

"Good girl" he approved "morning sickness giving you a day off?" he asked.

"Actually" she said "I think we might be hitting my second trimester, which means goodbye morning sickness..."

"...and hello crazy sex drive" he groaned "I can't believe I have to be on a business trip when you are finally craving sex like a cat in heat"

"Hey!" she exclaimed "First of all, watch your mouth when you are talking about your baby mama. Second, it's not like we didn't have sex in my first trimester" she stated.

"You almost threw up on me" he pointed out.

"Okay, that happened once!" she exclaimed again rolling her eyes as she heard him chuckle.

"Anyways. I can't wait to get back to be of service" he said, his voice dropping a notch.

She smiled into the phone feeling a blush come on.

"What else?" he asked, his voice more calm and comfortable.

She furrowed her eyes confused, not following him, then realizing what he meant.

"Right, what else did I do. I had coffee with mom in the kitchen. Decaf" she quickly added "then went shopping with her. She wanted to buy baby clothes. I told her we should wait until we know the sex, but she argued that if we have another girl, we can just use Lilly's stuff, so we might as well buy all guy's stuff" she rambled.

"What if it is a girl? What are we gonna do with all the boy stuff?" came his question.

"She said and I quote 'that husband of yours is fertile enough so eventually, you'll be able to use it'" she said and listened to his appreciative laugh.

"She's right" he agreed."Okay, I am not a human incubator, you know. We're going to have to stop with he babies at one point" she pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just so damn fertile" he chuckled and she joined in.

"What else?" came his nudging and she could hear him get comfortable, probably laying back on his hotel bed listening to her tell him about her day.

"We dropped by Luke's for lunch and..." she paused for a second, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

She closed her eyes and winced as she blurted out.

"Jess was there. He was travelling through town and decided to drop in to visit Luke"

"Hmm" was all his reply.

She opened her eyes listening to his breathing as if trying to decipher his thoughts through the crackling connection.

The silence left her feeling even more uneasy so she compensated best she could.

"He's just released that new book, was travelling around doing some promotions and it's been ages since he's been here to Stars Hollow. He's good, he looks good, he seems happy and all"

Still no answer.

"He's gone already, he just stayed for a quick lunch... What?" she finally said giving into tension.

"Nothing" he replied calmly "just listening to your ramble"

"Nothing happened" she said not appreciating his silent treatment.

He chuckled.

"Ookay?" he said.

"You make it seem like I was committing adultery just by talking to him" she said annoyed.

"I said nothing, it's all your bad conscience" he chuckled again.

"I don't have a bad conscience!" she replied raising her voice.

There was a short pause, then his cocky voice.

"So he still has the hots for you?" he asked teasing and she scoffed.

"Why would he still have the hots for me?" she rolled her eyes picking at the loose strands sticking out of the quilt covering her bed.

"I don't know" he replied.

"He doesn't. He has a girlfriend. He seems happy. And balanced. It was good to see him like that. He is over me, trust me" she said, hating the uncomfortable feeling that came over her because of the whole conversation.

"Show me a guy that ever got over you, Mary" he said quietly and the sentence made her shiver. She didn't answer, but stared in front of herself at a spot on the wall. She didn't know why his remark bothered her.

Because it was cocky. Because it was accusing. Because it might have actually been true.

"What else?" he asked, his voice ever so light, and affectionate, seemingly easily leaving the whole subject they've been discussing.

She hesitated for a second wondering if she should punish him for his cocky remarks by ignoring him.

"What else?" he whispered and she could sense his exhaustion again, making her worry and forget everything else.

"Did you have a bad day?" she asked, her tone determined and he sighed probably realizing it was no use procrastinating.

"Yeah" he replied "long and boring. And pointless" she could picture him again, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought this was all just a quick meeting to sort the details out about the merge" she furrowed her eyes.

"So did I. Turns out they have all these stupid little details that we didn't take into consideration" he sighed "let's not even talk about it. I am sick of talking about it" he brushed it off.

Suddenly she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"It might take a couple of days longer than I expected" he added unsure.

She bit back a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry" he added, barely audible as though he heard despite her efforts.

She put on a brave smile in the dark bedroom as if trying to get herself to sound convincing when she reassured him.

"It's okay"

She rolled her eyes hearing how fake it did sound despite all her efforts.

"I'm sorry" he repeated, his voice once again tired.

"It's fine. I'll just stay here. Mom will be happy. Lilly will be disappointed, she's been missing you" she said.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice warm again.

"She's great. Running around in the yard and learning to ride a bike" she chuckled picturing her daughter on her pink bike.

"She any good?" he asked.

"Not gonna be wearing the yellow shirt any time soon, she is a Gilmore girl after all" she proudly said and he laughed wholeheartedly.

"You wanna talk to her?" she asked looking towards the door through which she could hear her mother and her daughter squeak excitedly about something just now.

"Later" he said "let me hear your voice now" he said and she took a sharp intake of breath hearing his intimate confession.

She tried to identify whether he seemed sad or just tired.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

"I miss you" he said quietly and she felt an adrenaline surge in the pit of her stomach. She smiled at the fact he could still do that to her with just three words.

"I miss you too" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

There was a short silence.

"That's only cause you're horny" he said and she sighed. It was just like him, joking when the topic was getting a little too serious.

"Yeah, well I _am_ hot and bothered and ready to go these days" she played along.

"Lucky for Jess" he chuckled and she groaned.

"You're a moron" she sighed.

There was a silence again and it made her feel uneasy. There were few times when Tristan seemed the weaker one. She could only remember a handful of them since they've been married. They seemed to come without any particular reason.

He was stable as a rock when his grandfather died. Or when she went into premature labour with Lilly. Or when his company experienced one of it's worse quarter years in its history.

But then she sometimes found him with a solemn look and a worried expression staring at Lilly in her crib, or watching Rory do her make up in front of the mirror. Almost as if he were more afraid of imaginary problems and demons than the real ones they had to face over the years.

The only thing that seemed to help him in these moments was her proximity. As if her touch could sooth his worries and make him regain his calmness, his confidence.

She feared this was a difficult feat over the phone.

"What are you worried about?" she asked quietly.

He sighed.

"Nothing. Everything" he replied.

She listened confused.

"I'm just tired" he brushed it off.

She listened in silence. She knew her silence had a stronger effect on him than any encouragement.

He sighed as if hating the whole conversation, but finally gave in, his voice slow and careful, trying to find the words he could best explain himself with.

"I hate being away from you. Away from Lilly" he said "I hate that I can't be there and go to bed next to you. I can't fucking get a good night's sleep if you are not there. It's insane"

She listened, holding her breath. He didn't dish out compliments or affections often. He was confident and balanced most of the time and didn't feel the need to prove his love or commitment with words. It made his declarations of love that much more meaningful when he did say them.

"It's just a couple of days" she said quietly.

"I know. I know. So why am I so miserable?" he asked frustrated.

She smiled at his words.

"Cause you are whipped" she said.

He chuckled and she could feel his tension slowly disappear.

"Yeah, looks like it" he chuckled.

"Tristan" she said, her voice determined.

"Hmm?" he hummed exhausted.

"I love you" she said.

She could hear him let out a long breath at the end of the line, relieved perhaps. It was his only answer. She knew it meant more than any words he could have said.

"What are you wearing right now?" she said suddenly, enjoying his laughter at the sudden change of subject. She could feel his mood lighten and she felt happy she was finally able to do just that.

"My hot pink thong and nothing else, baby" he joked and she couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm, don't tease me" she said playfully.

"I can't wait to fuck you properly" he sighed catching her off guard and she gasped at his outspokenness, not totally able to ignore the arousal his words evoked in her. She marvelled at the fact that he could go from depressed to affectionate to aroused within seconds.  
"Masturbation is getting old" he added and she could just picture his smirk.

She scoffed and covered her eyes with her hands blushing wildly even though she was in a dark room and talking into a cell phone.

"I can't believe you" she whispered.

"Why is that?" he asked calmly.

"You say the most inappropriate things" she sighed, knowing full well that he loved making her feel uncomfortable y being outspoken.

"What, you don't masturbate when I'm away?" he snickered at the other end of the line.

"Tristan" she hissed once again covering her eyes with her hands.

"So you don't?" he teased.

"No" she yelled as quietly as she could glancing toward the door.

"See, that's just all wrong" he said amused "you should"

"I am hanging up" she warned.

"Come on" he said "tell me you haven't thought about it" he teased on, his voice dropping a notch "when you finally get to bed at night, exhausted, and you are thinking about what I could be doing, thinking about how nice it would be to lie next to me instead of alone in your bed, how nice it would be to make love and fall asleep exhausted"

Her breathing hitched and she listened to his hypnotizing voice.

"I know I do. That's all I think about when I am in bed. What it will feel like to finally touch you. To feel you, smell you. To be inside you"

She inhaled sharply as she closed her eyes letting herself concentrate on his voice. Her heart seemed to be racing and she sighed stunned at the effects his voice had on her body.

"Tristan" she said part warning, part pleading.

"Yeah?" he murmured and she recognized his bedroom voice.

"I am sitting on my childhood bed while my mother and our daughter are a couple of feet away in the kitchen discussing whether Ding Dongs or Orios go better with milkshakes" she said trying to make a point.

"Doesn't change the fact that I am dying to fuck you right now" he replied, his voice calm, but low and thick with arousal.

She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her heart that seemed to be racing away.

"You're crazy" she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm turned on" he retaliated.

She didn't reply, not knowing what to do anymore. She felt exposed in her childhood room, with the noises finding their way into the room through the thin door, but at the same time she felt herself close her eyes concentrating on nothing but his voice.

As if he sensed her discomfort, he went on.

"Let me just hear your voice, Rory" he said slowly, his voice thick with arousal and she opened her eyes in the dark room as if that way she could see him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered shyly, the words barely audible.

"I am thinking of you and what it would feel like if it was you touching me" he replied simply, his breathing becoming slightly faster.

She held her own breath, the images in her mind making her go crazy with want.

"Talk" he exhaled and she was sure by now about what he was doing on the other end of the line. It stunned her and excited her at the same time.

"I don't know what I'm doing" she murmured closing her eyes and heard him chuckle at the end of the line.

"You know what to do" he said slowly and she found it harder and harder to keep her breathing in check.

She slowly rose from the bed and walked over to the door, clicking the lock shut.

"What was that?" he asked, probably hearing the lock turn.

"I closed the door" she whispered, her voice not able to hide her discomfort.

"Mary" he sighed contently.

"I can't believe you are making me do this" she whispered shutting her eyes as she slumped back on the bed.

"Making you do what?" he asked and she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"This..." she hesitated and sighed in frustration.

"I am just trying to please my wife" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" he murmured "although I would be much more efficient if I were there right now getting you dripping wet" he whispered and she felt her juices pool between her legs.

"Would you like that?" he went on "would you like me kissing your body, from your head to your toes, sucking on your breasts and eating your sweet little pussy?" he went on and she gasped as she closed her eyes trying to picture his actions.

"I can't believe how good you taste when you are in my mouth" he went on, his breathing becoming faster.

"You taste like heaven when you cum in my mouth" he panted and she felt her center ache for him.

As if he sensed her desires, he went on.

"I want you to touch yourself for me, Mary. I want you to dip your fingers inside of you and imagine it was me... Can you do that for me?" he panted.

She whimpered into the phone, clutching it tightly as her other hand found its way under her skirt, pushing her panties aside and obeying his orders.

"Tell me what you're doing" he inhaled and she whimpered again.

"I... I can't" she groaned.

"Yeah, you can, baby" he urged her "you want to hear what I am doing?" he asked and she inhaled sharply.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes" she whispered breathless.

"I am stroking myself and I am so hard for you that it makes me crazy. I am pumping my rock hard cock and imagining it's your hands, your tight walls around it"

She whimpered again as her fingers started a steady rhythm pumping in and out of her, her juices making it easy for her to do that.  
"It feels nice, hearing you whimper while I thrust into my hand" he went on "Now, you tell me" he whispered grunting.

"I... I am touching myself" she started, her voice unsure.

"Oh god, yeah" he encouraged her.

"I am sliding my two fingers into my vagina" she went on and listened to his panting becoming faster "as deep as I can, so it can resemble your cock" she whispered and he cursed again, her words obviously arousing him even more.

"And now I am massaging my clit, imagining it's your fingers doing it... while your cock is in my mouth" she went on, suddenly more confident as her arousal took control of her words.

"Fuck, Mary" she heard him exclaim.

"Does that turn you on?" she asked, suddenly liking the fact that she could have such affect on him just by talking.

"Do you like when I blow you?" she went on, her voice soft, innocent.

"I love it when you suck me" he groaned.

She felt her whole body come alive as she circled her clit with her finger, closing her eyes and letting her imagination take a hold of her.

"I am on my knees and taking you in my mouth" she went on "and you thrust deep into me, your cock hard and throbbing and slick"

"Gooood" he mumbled, his words muffled.

"I am gonna cum just thinking about you spilling in my mouth" she panted, her movements becoming frantic as she panted.

"God I want you so bad" he panted.

"I want you to jerk off and imagine you are cuming in my mouth, your sperm spilling out and dripping down my naked chest" she whispered, her words muffled and slurred.

"Fuck, I am gonna cum" he panted, his breathing ragged.

She felt her body begin to shake and she moaned into the phone as her orgasm tore through her.

"Tristaaaaan" she panted.

"Fuuuuuuck, Marrrry" he screamed, followed by grunting and moaning, the sounds of his high making hers even more intense.

She felt the whole room spin around her as she blacked out, her body spasming still, her breathing calming as her heart still beat violently in her chest, the darkness and quiet of the room enveloping her as she listened to his laboured breathing over the phone.

"Tristan?" she asked, her voice weak."Hmmm?" he groaned, his strength obviously still gone.

"You okay?" she asked him timidly.

"Okay? I just creamed the whole fucking bed, Mary" he whispered, his voice hoarse and she couldn't help but giggle.

She heard him take a deep breath, trying to regain control of his breathing.

"I wish I could smell you" he whispered.

"Smell me?" she chuckled surprised.

"The best thing about sex with you is the smell" he murmured contently.

"What are you talking about?" she deadpanned.

"You smell like vanilla and irises. And home" he replied.

She listened to his breathing over the phone and she realized that despite her lying on her childhood bed with him hundreds of miles away, he could still make her swoon.

She closed her eyes trying to recall what it felt like to lay next to him after making love, his breathing slowly calming as the heat radiated off of him.

"I can't wait till you get back" she sighed.

"We'll all be home soon" he reassured her, his voice calm and relaxed and she smiled, laying motionless on the bed.

"Okay" she mouthed the word, barely audible, feeling her body spent and satisfied.

"Call me tomorrow?" she asked smiling.

"You bet" he replied, his voice content and she nodded lifting herself from the bed straightening her clothes.

"Take care of yourself" she said warmly.

"Will do, Mary" he replied huskily, the soft click of the phone making her smile as the line went dead.

She flipped her phone shut and put it in her pocket, taking a satisfied breath as she walked towards the door.


End file.
